dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Superhot
(International)|release_date(s) = TS-UGOS: EK September 17, 2001 NA November 21, 2001 PAL December 3, 2001 Theorysonic Pyramid: EK September 17, 2001 NA November 21, 2001 PAL December 3, 2001 Home Console: NA/JP March 23, 2002 PAL April 26, 2002 Mac OS: WW August 13, 2002|genre = First-person shooter|platform(s) = TS-UGOS Theorysonic Pyramid Arcade Microsoft Windows PlayStation 2 Xbox Nintendo GameCube Mac OS X|rating(s) = M (EKFGR) T (ESRB)|processor = Intel Pentium II|ram = 512MB of RAM|hard_drive_space = 1GB of space|sound_card = Any compatible|video_card = DirectX 6 or higher RealityX 5 or higher (Nvidia GeForce or better, Vextra Rave 256 or better)|operating_system = Microsoft Windows: Windows 98 or higher TS-UGOS: TS-UGOS 7 or higher Mac OS: Mac OS X 10.0 or higher|designer(s) = Takuma Kedzierski|cabinet_type = Candy|cost = $2,499.99|arcade_board = Konami Superhot-Based Hardware|image1 = Superhot EK Pyramid cover.png}} Superhot (stylized as "SUPER'HOT'") is a first-person shooter video game developed and published by Theorysonic Game Studios for TS-UGOS and Theorysonic Pyramid in September 17, 2001. Ports for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube and Xbox were published on March 23, 2002 by Viva Games in the United El Kadsreian Nations and by Konami in North America, Europe, Asia and the Pacific. The game was re-released in September 17, 2016 for Xbox One as the downloadable game in Microsoft Store, PlayStation 4 as the downloadable game in the PlayStation Store, Portosic OS, Android and iOS. Though the game follows traditional first-person shooter gameplay mechanics, with the player attempting to take out enemy targets using guns and other weapons, time within the game progresses only when the player moves; this creates the opportunity for the player to assess their situation and respond appropriately, making the gameplay similar to strategy video games. The game is presented in a minimalist art style, with enemies in red and weapons in black, in contrast to the otherwise white and grey environment. Superhot was received with very positive reviews from critics, with reviewers considering the title to be an innovative take on the first-person shooter genre. It also inspired a sequel released in 2004, a feature film of the same name released in 2007 and the remake made to support virtual reality in 2016. Plot The Superhot narrative works in several metanarrative levels: the player plays a fictionalized version of themselves sitting in front of their DOS prompt, getting a message from their friend who offers them a supposedly leaked copy of a new game called superhot.exe, claiming that the only way to access it is with a crack. Launching the game immediately thrusts the player into a series of seemingly unconnected levels via different points of view, all based around killing hostiles, after which the game glitches out and disconnects.1 After this crash, the player's friend sends an updated version of the .exe file, apparently a new version of the game that fixes the "glitches". As both the player and their friend play through superhot.exe, it becomes apparent that the player's presence in the game is monitored by whoever is responsible for the game - referring to itself as a "system" - and demands they cease playing via various methods, such as ominous threats showing the player's in-game residence, and altering the player's messages to their friend to urge them to stop playing, eventually harassing the player's friend into giving up on the game and engineering a fallout with them. As the player goes through more and more levels, each apparently targeting specific locales, the system's warnings grow more ominous, telling them the player is unaware of the consequences of their actions, eventually forcing the player to walk to their own in-game house and to their in-game player character, a figure wearing VR headgear, and punch themselves into unconsciousness. Upon doing so, the "game" glitches out, and the player character wakes with a severe head injury. Afterward, the system warns the player once again to stop using Superhot, and forces the player to quit the game entirely. Inevitably, the player will start up Superhot again, and the system concedes to the player's insistence to keep playing, fully encouraging them to play more and more. Now under the system's sway, the player begins a rampage through city streets, cutting through enemies to get closer and closer to a massive laboratory that houses the system itself. There, it guides the player into uploading itself into the core as numerous enemies attempt to stop the player. Once done, the player becomes part of the core, joining numerous other minds absorbed by the core itself into a transhuman hivemind. The core forces the player to shoot their original body/player character, finally making them one with Superhot. Post-credits, the core/hivemind informs the player that they are to spread interest in superhot.exe by recommending it to as many people through the internet and word-of-mouth, specifically instructing the player to use the words "Superhot is the most innovative shooter I've played in years!". Category:2001 Category:Video games Category:2002 Category:2001 games Category:2002 games Category:TS-UGOS games Category:Microsoft Windows games Category:Macintosh games Category:Android games Category:IOS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Nintendo GameCube games Category:Xbox games Category:Portosic OS games Category:TSUG games Category:PTSUG games